


Cookies

by StardustSky



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Baking, Drabbles, F/F, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: When Della is upset, Selene is there to make everything better.





	Cookies

Della threw the rock-hard cookies at the wall.

They even made a dent on the wall and it frustrated her even more.

Why is baking so impossible for her?!

Her brother could do it perfectly! And his cookies were always so good! In fact, almost everyone she knew were good at baking! Meanwhile, her cookies could probably be used as lethal weapons. Which was cool in theory, but that was beside the point!

She didn’t understand how she was so horrible at it however…She always followed the instructions. What was she doing wrong!?!

“What is wrong, honey?” Selene asked worried about seeing Della so depressed.  The duck was in the corner of the kitchen moping, her head buried in her arms.

“I Suck.”

“What?” Selene sat next to her and put an arm on her shoulder for comfort.

“I really can’t figure out how to bake. What kind of mother will I be?”

Selene laughed lightly. “You know there is no connection between being a good parent and baking, right? There is a reason why they sell baking goods at the supermarket.” she joked, hoping it would at least bring a smile.

“Thank you, but I am just a little upset right now.” Della replied. There was a smile on her face, but a sad one.

Selene nodded, taking the response as was a way to leave her alone, but as she stood up, she felt a light grip on her arm. “Please don’t leave! I need a hug!”

She smiled and cuddled her.

***

A sweet smell jolted Della out of her nap. She followed the scent to the kitchen, and was surprised to see Selene baking.

“Selene?”

Was she dreaming? Was the thought of baking starting to haunt her even in dreams? But she was awake, as she felt the other kindly patting her on the shoulders to get her attention.

“Here! Try these!” Selene said.

Della saw a huge batch of cookies. She was impressed. She didn’t even know Selene was a baker. Her friend usually would stay 100 feet away from a kitchen, unless it was to eat.

“You don’t need to learn to bake. When you’ll need something, just let me know and I will bake something sweet for you or your kids.” Selene offered with a wink. “Our secret though! I don’t want to bake for all the Greek Gods! If they knew, they would never leave me alone!”

“Aww Selene.” Della smiled affectionately. She wanted to say thanks, but the words were stuck in her throat. Not that it mattered, Selene understood completely what she meant.

“Go on! Try one!”

Della immediately took a bite and almost choked…they were not as good as they looked…

“How are they?”

“Hum…indescribable.” Della replied with a sheepish smile. Maybe the supermarket would be her best bet in the end, she thought. But Selene laughed not so soon after.

“ _Got you!_ These are the bad batch! Here this is the good one! Much better right?”

And this time Della nodded, after a laugh.

 “Babe, you are the best!”


End file.
